Poor Mike
by TabithaAnne
Summary: Bella gets her period when her and Emmett are alone in the Cullen's house everybody else is hunting.So when Bella needs supplies Emmett gets a Femine needs lesson and they pull a terrible joke on Mike Newton FLUFF


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

Oh, no this can't be happening if Emmett figures this out he will torture me about this for the rest of my life !I checked my pants to see if the blood had reached my pants. Damn It ! There was a big red spot on the back of my jeans! No biggie if I just go hide in Edward's room until Edward gets back it will be all good.I stuck my head out of the bathroom door no sight of Emmett. I was almost in Edward's room when I heard.

"Bella do you know you have blood on the back of your pants?" Emmett boomed.

"Yes, Emmett I'm aware that I just got my period!" I snapped at him oh-no the hormones were kicking in !

"Wow, sorry B I was just asking !"He said putting his hands up in defense

"sorry Em hormones ya know ?"Now I felt bad he just wanted to help.

"S'ok Bells ."he said.

"Well I'm gonna go change my pants,Ok ?"

"Oh yeah you go do that." He said awkwardly.

I went and found me another pair ofemergency panties, I used my emergency pants two days ago when I spilt soup on my other pants.

I went to Edward's drawer to find anything that might fit me. Ugh Uh I found a pair of sweats that just might fit.

I went to the bathroom to change I looked under the sink OH-NO! I couldn't have used all the tampons and pads I had here! I searchedfranticly and couldn't find now I would have to ask Emmett to take me to the store.I put on my fresh panties and pants and ran down to the living was Nitro Circus on the big flat screen.

"Um, Emmy Bear ?" Ugh, thisis so embarrassing this is my big brother we are talking about.

"Yes, Belly Bear ?"He seemed so clueless.

"Um, can you take me to the store ?"I asked my face going red.

**EPOV**

Bella had just gotten her period and was really I decided to let her clean herself up and it is kind of was probably worrying about me making fun of her for the rest of her I probably will!

I was watching Nitro Circus when I heard Bella's light footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Um, Emmy Bear?"She asked sounding embarrassed using her special nickname for me.

"Yes, Belly Bear?"

"Um, can you take me to the store ?"She asked.I could feel her would she be blushing about asking for a ride to the store.

"Sure B ,but why are you so embarrassed to ask for a ride to the store?"

"Um, do you not remember my problem I had about an hour ago?"What was she ta... Oh she got her period so she probably needs some supplies.

"Oh, I forgot about that anyways come on Belly Bear lets go to the store."She still seemedembarressed.

**BPOV**

I was with Emmett in his Jeep on the way to the store.

"Do you want me to come in with you?"He asked.

"Um, sure if you want I don't care."

"Ok I'll come I've never got to go down that aisle."He said excitedly.

"Only you would be excited to down the feminine needs aisle." I said. A slow grin was growing across his face.

He pulled up to the store and we got out and made our way in.

**EPOV**

I was excited i had never been down the as Bella put it "Feminine Needs" grabbed my hand and pulled me down the was so many kinds Playtex,Tampax,Always, Always Infinity,and once you got pass that there was with wings, without wings,leak guard,comfort fit,sport guard protection,and after that there was light,regular,super,and ultra just for the tampons,for the pads it was light, medium, heavy, overnight,then after that there was scented and unscented.

"How in the heck do you pick out the one you want there is so many!"I asked her honestly curious.

"Well,first you decide if you want pads or tampons or both."She said.

"Ok, and after that?"I wanted to know how she picked them out.

"Then you pick out which brand you want."Ok, that made since and made me curious.

"Which brands do you use?"

"For tampons usually Tampax Pearl and for pads Always."

"Ok,what comes after that."I asked motioning her to go on.

"Then you pick your absorbency like for the tampons I like regular and for pads overnight."I watched as she pointed them out.

"What about scented and unscented?"I asked.

"I usually get scented tampons and unscented pads."She said and grabbed her Tampax and Always.

"Ok, Emmett I'm good let's go."She said. We started walking towards the registers when she saw that Newton was at the only free one.

"Hey, B let's have fun with Newton."She slowly looked up smiling at me.

"And how do you suppose we do that ?"She asked interested.

"We make him think that we killed Edward so we could be together." I said and watched her eyes light up.

"Emmy that's cruel but PERFECT!Ok, Em show time!" She said clapping herhands in inticipation.

I put my hands on her little hips and we walked over to Newton's register.

**BPOV**

Emmy is so cruel but this is his best idea ever he put his hands on my hips and we walked over to Mike's register.

"Um, Bella aren't you with the wrong Cullen?"Mike asked.

"No, now that we got Edward out of the way we can finally be together."Emmett cooed, and handed Mike my supplies.

"What do you mean by got Edward out of the where is he ?"Mike asked nervously.

"Mike if we told you we would have to kill you ,I mean if you told on us we would be in really big trouble I'm talking FBI trouble right Emmy?" I said.

"Right Belly Bean and Mike you are going to keep your mouth shut right ?" Emmy said. We wouldn't want a problem right?"

"Of of of of course Emmett ,but where is Edward?"Mike asked shakily.

"Now Mike don't ask to many questions but lets say just go swimming at the beach in La Push and you'll probably find him."I said seductively.

"This is some sick joke isn't it?" Mike asked.

"Why would you say that Newton?" Emmy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you guys say you are but I haven't seen you guys make out or even kiss!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you want a make out session do you ?" I asked raising an eyebrow like Emmett had.

Emmett turned me around and brung his lips to mine and next thing you know his hands were all over me I could tell he had to push him self to touch me like that a took a peek at Mike he didn't seem convinced so I decided to up it a level.I licked his lips to ask for entrance to his mouth he was surprised but opened up any way. I took another peek at Mike telling by his pants he was more than convinced.I pushed Emmett of for air.

"Let's stop right there Emmy we can finish this at home." Emmy nodded.

"So Newton do you believe us know?" Em asked.

"Yyyyyyes!"Mike said shaking.

Me and Emmett started to walk away after he paid for my supplies,but I ran back to Mike.

"Oh, Mike if the police ask we never had this conversation and we had nothing to do with Edward'sdisapearence got it?"I said moving to close for comfort to him.

"Of of of of of of Course Bella."Mike choked out.

"Thanks Mike!" I said and kissed him on the check and skipped over to Emmett and we left the store.

"Well, Belly Bear I didn't think you had it in you ,but you really surprised me."He said.

"Well, thanks Emmett, but let's not tell your family about ."I said.

"That might be a good idea, how would we even explain it ?" He wondered.

"I don't know"I said imagining different ways to explain what we just did.

**Two Days Later**

**Edward POV**

Emmet and Bella have been acting strange ever since we got back from our hunting trip.I was trying to figure out why when the house phone started ringing.

_RING RING RING (_**Edward,**Mike)

**Hello**

Um, Is this the Cullen's house ?

Emmett and Bella entered the room to see what was going I put my phone on speaker.

**Yes may I ask who is speaking ?**

Mike Newton

**Well Mike may I ask why you are calling ?**

Well I was just wanting to see if the police had questioned ya'll yet ?

Bella and Emmett suddenly burst into just looked at them like they were crazy.

**Why would the police question us ?**

Well, when Emmett and Bella told me about killing Edward and dumping his body into the La Push Beach ,Bella told me to tell the police that it never happened and I just wanted to know if the police had questioned ya'll yet.

By this time Bella had tears streaming down her cheeks she was laughing so hard, and Emmett was laughing so hard he had the whole house shaking.

**Oh Yeah of course they haven't questioned us yet what else did they tell you.**

That they killed Edward to be first I thought they were playing a nasty joke on me ,but when they had that very convincing make outsession I had to believe them.

Emmett and Bella were laughing even harder if that was possible.

**A make-out session really **

I said eyeing Bella and Emmett they instantly stopped laughing

Yeah right in front of me I was shocked um who am I talking to ?

**Edward**

Um Bye!

I hung up.

They made out !

They said I was dead!

I thought Bella loved me !

"You made out !"I was pissed.

Bella hid behind Emmett"Now Edward don't do anything rash it was just a joke."Emmett said him and Bella backing toward the door.

"You told Newton I was dead."I was beyond pissed."Bella do you have anything to say for yourself ?"

"Yes,I love you and Peace Out !"She said and ran out.

"Wimp!"Emmett yelled at her,"Now,Edward bro it was just a joke we just wanted to freak Mike out !"Emmett said backing away slowly.

"So to freak Mike out you said I was Dead !"I yelled.

"No we said that we killed you so we could go out we just said it to freak him out I swear I don't like Bella like that ! I swear !"He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Then why did you make out with her !"

"Because Newton thought that we were just pulling some sick joke on him so we just kissed but he still didn't believe it so we took it one step higher and thats all dude I SWEAR !"I actually believed him."Just read my mind I"ll go though every thing we did !"

"Ok, think about it."

_"Ok, Emmett I'm good let's go."Bella started walking torwards the registers when sthey saw that Newton was at the only free one._

_"Hey, B let's have fun with Newton."She slowly looked up smiling at Emmett._

_"And how do you suppose we do that ?"She asked interested._

_"We make him think that we killed Edward so we could be together." Em said and watched her eyes light up._

_"Emmy thats cruel but PERFECT!Ok, Em show time!" She said clapping her hands in inticipation._

_He put is hands on her little hips and they walked over to Newton's register._

_"Um, Bella aren't you with the wrong Cullen?"Mike asked._

_"No, now that we got Edward out of the way we can finally be together."Emmett cooed, and handed Mike ,Bella's supplies._

_"What do you mean by got Edward out of the way where is he ?"Mike asked nervously._

_"Mike if we told you we would have to kill you ,I mean if you told on us we would be in really big trouble I'm talking FBI trouble right Emmy?" Bella said._

_"Right Belly Bean and Mike you are going to keep your mouth shut right ?" Em said." We wouldn't want a problem right?"_

_"Of of of of course Emmett ,but where is Edward?"Mike asked shakily._

_"Now Mike don't ask to many questions but lets say just go swimming at the beach in La Push and you'll probably find him."Bella said seductively._

_"This is some sick joke isn't it?" Mike asked._

_"Why would you say that Newton?" Em asked raising an eyebrow._

_"Because you guys say you are going out, but I haven't seen you guys make out or even kiss!" He exclaimed._

_"Oh, you want a make out session do you ?" Bella asked raising an eyebrow like Emmett had._

_Emmett turned Bella around and brung his lips to hers and next thing you know his hands were all over had to push him self to touch Bella like took a peek at Mike he didn't seem convinced so Bella upped it a licked his lips to ask for entrance to his mouth he was surprised but opened up any way. Bella took another peek at Mike telling by his pants he was more than pushed Emmett off for air._

_"Let's stop right there Emmy we can finish this at home." Em nodded._

_"So Newton do you believe us know?" Em asked._

_"Yyyyyyes!"Mike said shaking._

_Bella and Emmett started to walk away after he paid for Bella's supplies,but Bella ran back to Mike._

_"Oh, Mike if the police ask we never had this conversation and we had nothing to do with Edward's disapearence got it?"Bella said moving to close for comfort to him._

_"Of of of of of of Course Bella."Mike choked out._

_"Thanks Mike!" Bella said and kissed him on the check and skipped over to Emmett and they left the store._

_"Well, Belly Bear I didn't think you had it in you ,but you really surprised me."He said._

_"Well, thanks Emmett, but let's not tell your family about ."She said._

_"That might be a good idea, how would we even explain it ?" He wondered._

"Oh, sorry dude I might want to go talk to Bella I might have scarred her."I said.

"Ok, and next time read my mind before you blow up k."Em said.

"k" I said walking out of the room.

**BPOV**

I hope Edward isn't to mad at me. I went into his room and sat on the bed and did a joke go so far ! Edward seemed so scarry when he was yelling at Emmett.I heard a knock on the door.

"Go Away Alice !"

"It's not Alice, Love."I wiped the tears off my face and went to unlock the door.

"Are you ok Love ? Why are you crying ?"Edward asked worriedly.

"Why are you comforting me ? I thought you were mad at me !"I asked.

"Well Love I was until I saw y'alls joke in Emmett's head. You guys really did just kiss to pull off the prank I'm Sorry." He said.

"Did you really think I would cheat on you?" I asked.

"Bella I'm a guy when my girl kisses another guy I will get jealous and angry I'm sorry its the human in me."He did make sense and it was human of him.

"It's" *sniffle*" Ok."I said trying not to cry again.

"Whats wrong now Love ?"He asked not remembering it was getting close to the end of my period when I'm the most hormonal.

"Nothin "I sniffled again.

He chuckled."Then why are you trying not to cry again ?"

"Because it's getting close to the end of my period and thats when I'm the most hormonal."Men I swear they forget everything!

"Oh"He said then attacked my lips.

"You know I hate fighting but I love making up !"I said he just just chuckled then attacked my lips again.

I think you know what happens next but if you have servere mental problems they...watched Degrassi.

**There hows this ending. You get Edward's reaction. I like it alot better than the other one.**

**Thanx to TurnItOff for pointing that out to me !**


End file.
